


Pirate Kings, Partners in Crime

by jack_bro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Gay Pirates - Freeform, I love comments, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Pirates, gay relationship, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_bro/pseuds/jack_bro
Summary: Emmet is an English boy who gets rescued by pirates. Malec is his captor/savior.I wrote this before and posted it here, but I took it down and made it better. I hope.





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Emmet is captured and what's this? Bad father? Does Emmet know???

-1656, The Caribbean Sea  
~Chapter 1~  
On an English merchant boat, a small lad sat in the main cabin with his mind wandering while his father was explaining to him the best, fastest and safest trading routes on the sea.  
"Emmet are you paying attention to this?" His father's voice jerking him back to reality. Emmet looked at his father who hadn't even looked behind him to know that his son clearly wasn't paying full attention to his teachings.  
"Yes father, of course I am."  
"Then what did I just say?" His father asked, turning to face him.  
Emmet didn’t know what he has said, panicking he made something up. “‘Asia is a good source of fine teas but often try to scam beginners’?”  
His father slapped him. “If you don’t listen carefully to everything I say, everyone will take advantage of your ignorance, youth, and inexperience. Now pay attention to what I say.” He was leaning over the table and shaking his finger in Emmet’s face. There was no need for an ‘or else’, Emmet already knew.  
“Yes father, I won’t do it again.” Emmet knew not to disobey or displease his father. A rapid knocking noise came from the door which pulled them from the lesson.  
Growling, his father went to the door, “We’ll continue this talk later.” He opened the door to a worried looking crew man.  
"Mr. Rischter we've spotted a pirate ship headed this way."Behind him could be seen a sort of calm panic. The other crew members were well trained to handle a situation like this, but they were still rushing to get the boat far away from the said pirate ship. Mr. Rischter's blood ran cold for a moment but he contained himself.  
"How far away?"  
"About two to three kilometers sir."  
"Are they coming towards us?"  
"Not that we know of sir."  
A shout from the deck quickly narrowed down Mr. Rischter's questions: "They've turned towards us!"  
Mr Rischter turned to the now very worried crew man, "Check how fast, report to me immediately. Get the ship going to as fast as possible, quickly Kevin."  
Kevin nodded, turned around and began shouting orders to the crew.  
Emmet’s father turned to him and spoke quickly, "Emmet, do you know how to swim back to shore from here?"  
Emmet looked shocked at his father's question. "N-no, but father, but surely you don't mean for me to leap from the ship to the water and swim ashore, do you?"  
"If it comes to that or you being captured, yes. They won't be desperate enough to follow you into the water." Emmet nodded as the door was opened and Kevin's troubled face appeared.  
"They are headed towards us sir. Twenty kilometers per hour, they'll be on us soon sir." Twenty kilometers per hour was much faster than the boat they were on could go. Even at top speed and they all knew it.  
"Get us out of here as fast as you can. If we can't outrun them we'll get as close to shore as we can in hopes that we will be aided."  
Kevin nodded and ran back out. Emmet clutched his art book for some sense of security, then fished a ring out from behind his shirt on a necklace chain and slipped his finger through it. A common habit for him when he was upset or distressed.  
"Father what do I do?"  
"Stay here and stay hidden. Until I blow the whistle you stay in here hidden best you can." He held his Emmet’s shoulder for a short pause then left the room to join the commotion on deck, leaving Emmet to hide.  
Emmet got up and looked around for somewhere to hide. This was an easy task, as there were many spots about the cabin in which his small body could hide, he decided on a small coat closet near the entryway. He shoved his sketch book inside his shirt and tucked himself under the coats hanging in the closet and shut the door. Hoping with all his heart, mind and soul that no angry shouts joined the panicked ones outside. The boat suddenly lurched forward as the sails must have been opened and Emmet was thrown to the floor from his sitting position, though he dared not move as he thought this might be a less visible hiding position. He paused for a moment to reflect on the situation. Just a few moments ago he was learning a lesson from his father like any other day and now he was hiding in a coat closet as the crew outside tried to outrun a pirate ship that was much faster than their own.  
Maybe they're just here to take the food and such and leave. Maybe they don't want any of the crew. Maybe they won't recognize us as anyone important, they might just think it’s another trading ship making a casual errand. Emmet thought, hoping he was right but a little part of him knowing that even if that were the case, they would still be attacked.  
It felt like half an hour had passed since Emmet had been sitting in the cramped closet- even though it had only been ten or fifteen minutes- when he heard the first uproar of shouting. Then he heard the bang of a pistol, the scuffle of many feet and swords clanging. He heard shouts though he couldn't make out any words. He was about to try and make his escape when he remembered what his father said to him.  
I must wait until father blows the whistle, then Ity to escape. But a terrible thought overtook him, What if father is dead and I’ll die too if I stay here? Emmet sat up and opened the door to the closet and peered out. No one was there but himself. He started opening the door a little more when suddenly the door of the cabin swung open. Emmet quickly recoiled and shut the door, much louder than he wanted. He heard a pause as whoever had come in had obviously heard the door close. Then came quiet footsteps slowly coming towards the door, he heard the slow drag on metal on metal of a sword being drawn. Emmet prepared himself to fight his way to freedom as the handle turned and the door was opened, Emmet stopped before leaping at the person. A boy, seemingly around his age, looking down at him. Emmet knew he was a pirate from his deeply tanned skin and wild eyes. His eyes shone like the gold he desired.  
"Well I was actually expecting someone important. Guess you'll have to do." The boy said loudly. "Now get up. No funny business or I'll gut you where you stand."  
Emmet obeyed. He stood and faced the other boy. Then, before Emmet could process what had happened, he was thrown to the ground, had a bag over his head and his hands were being tied.  
"This is my catch do you hear, Ulio?" The boy said which got a grunt in reply. The two pirates, Ulio and Emmet's captor roughly dragged him to his feet and pulled him to the door. They must have made it out the door because the sounds of fighting and yelling had gotten louder.  
A shout rose over the rest of the noise, "Emmet!" Cried his father and something rushed through Emmet. Pure, unbridled fear. He began kicking and screaming.  
"Father! Let go of me! Father! Kevin help! Someone help me! Let me go!" Though his efforts were fruitless. He heard a gunshot and a scream "Father!" Emmet felt himself being forced to walk up a slope then nothing below his feet. he felt himself go limp as the world grew darker than in the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet's captor looked at Emmet’s limp body laying in the cell, such a small helpless thing he had captured. He mentally scolded himself for capturing such a weakling and now he was stuck with the boring duty of watching a sleeping child who could do absolutely no harm to anyone. He got up from his stool, opened his cell and rattled his cuffs to make sure they hadn't gone loose. If he managed to catch this helpless boy the least he could do is make sure he didn't get away, that would ensure lashings from the captain.He let go of the boy and a book fell out of his shirt. He picked it up and walked back to his stool, flipping it in his hands. There were no markings just a black cover. He opened it and flipped through the pages. It was a sketch book, in it was lots of art of random things like water drops, people, trial and error limbs, boats, lots of beautiful ships which he found himself wanting with a hungry greed only able to exist in the hearts of born and raised pirates. He decided he would have them when he was older. He continued flipping through the notebook, the last picture was a very detailed drawing of water drops on a feather.   
Not bad, Emmet. I might just have you draw maps and treasures. The sound of rattling chains made him look up. Emmet was staring wide eyed at him.  
"That-thats mine." He squeaked out. He burst out laughing.   
"Yours? Of course it's yours." He continued laughing, then came to an abrupt stop. "But I caught you so anything of yours is now mine.” He slammed his hands on the bars of Emmet’s cell, his eyes looked like a wild animal’s looking at prey. “You are mine. Got it?"   
"Oh." Emmet said in a small voice. "W- Then what's your name?"   
He raised his pierced eyebrow, "Malec." Why am I telling him my name? I'm supposed to make him fear me not become familiar with me. "I'm leaving. Stay here if you want to stay alive. The crew doesn't take kindly to loose prisoners." He turned to leave.  
"Wait!" He looked behind him at his captive.  
"What." He said, more of a command than a question.  
"Where are you going?"  
Malec grinned, "Why, to tell the Captain you aren't dead so we can decide if we want you to stay that way or not." And with that he walked out, shut the door, locked it and walked to the captain's cabin. He knocked and was let in.  
"Captain, the boy is alive and isn’t hurt."  
"Good." He stood and looked down at the boy from his impressively tall stature. "Show me to him." Malec nodded and walked out the door with his captain following him. "Ulio says that you captured the only child on deck. He also said he was ‘quite a weak little bastard’." He chuckled.  
Damn Ulio, always opening his big mouth to the captain. "Yes sir, he's a bit on the smaller side, nothing some training won't fix if you want to keep him and if his will can't be broken he's an exceptional artist. I grabbed an art book of his out of curiosity and I believe you may be impressed by it."  
"Let's hope so, other wise I’m not sure what we’ll do with him.”  
“Wouldn’t we just make him a crew member? Why wouldn’t he want to join?”  
“He may have had a good life, we could perhaps just give him back. We’ll Find out who he is, put a ransom in order and see what happens.”  
“We barely even meet the standard for regular pirates.”  
The captain stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “Malec, I understand you grew up in the conditions of ‘real pirates’, but that’s changed now and you know it. There are no more scars or forced death. We only put on a facade to live on these seas. We’ll get the information we need and then we’ll go from there.”  
"Yes sir." Malec said while unlocking and opening the door to the prison hold. They walked in and both their eyes fell on Emmet.  
"Get him out and bring him to me." The captain said a growl in his voice. Malec obeyed and opened Emmet's cell, pulling him to his feet and bringing him in front of the captain, holding him by the arms. Malec stationed himself behind Emmet and held him still. The captain slowly drew his sword and held it to Emmet's neck. "Now, tell me your name." The captain's eyes held no emotion, like a stone wall. Dark and empty, observing every emotion and thought that came on Emmet's face.   
"Emmet." He said in a voice strangled with fear. "Emmet Rischter."  
"And why, Emmet, should I let you live? What can you offer me and the crew?"  
"I-I don't know." He said, his voice now drowning in fear as tears welled in his eyes.  
"Oh? You don't? Think harder boy, your life is on the line after all. Malec says you can draw quite well. Can you draw maps? You were on a trading ship yes? Do you know the trading routes? If you do prove to be completely useless I can always just kill you.. What say you, Emmet? If you refuse to do anything just remember that I give the word and anyone will kill you."  
"Sir?" Malec spoke by Emmet's ear, "Does the name 'Rischter' strike you as familiar?" Tears were spilling down Emmet's face.  
"Yes now that you mention it, it does." The captain replied without moving his eyes from Emmet's nor the sword from it's position on Emmet's neck. "Emmet, tell me, who is your father and what importance does he hold to make the name 'Rischter' familiar to a pirate?"  
"He-" Emmet choked out between sobs "He's the he-head of the English trading routes and t-transactions company." The captain removed his sword from Emmet's neck and grinned.  
"Ah of course," He straightened up. "That's who it is. Well then I suppose we're holding you for ransom. Fine work Malec, see to Emmet's needs but do not let him out of your sight for a moment. Welcome aboard The Black Siren, Emmet. I’m Captain Sin Nombre." He patted Emmet’s shoulder. “I hope we didn’t scare you too badly.” He turned and walked out to leave Emmet in the hands of Malec.  
Emmet was dumbstruck. He isn’t going to kill me? Whip me? Beat me? He welcomed me?  
"There now," He said, pulling out the keys to Emmet's shackles and unlocking the ones around his ankles, "Captain isn’t that bad is he?" He stood and unlocked the cuffs around Emmet's wrists. "But you heard the captain, no running off or you'll get caught and we both get lashings you heard? You're mine to look after now so don't be a bad little prisoner got it?" Emmet nodded and Malec let the cuffs fall to the floor. Malec kept chatting as if nothing had happened, "Hey I might even get the position of a raid leader since I caught you, wouldn't that be a dream? You'll be in my quarters since I can't leave sight of you and we're going to keep a pair of shackles on our wrists so you don't get any ideas of running off when you think I ain't looking." Malec grabbed the shackles off the floor and fastened one of the ends to Emmet's slender left wrist and the other end to his own strong right wrist. "You right handed?" Emmet nodded. "Good cause I'm not. Can't be sword fighting with my bad arm."  
“What’s going to happen to me?” Said Emmet in a voice that could make a God weep.   
Malec’s heart broke at his prisoner’s tone. He hadn’t ever kidnapped someone so weak and susceptible before, even though he was a pirate and hated to admit it, he had a soft heart for the weak.   
He continued talking with a low calm tone. "We'll be living in the same cabin and sleeping in the same bed, since I only have one. If a ship comes and attacks us I'm locking you in a room somewhere and fighting. We're going to my quarters for the night until it's time for dinner. Grab your book and let's go."   
Emmet walked over to the stool- his movements were stiff, he hadn’t bothered wiping his face- grabbed his notebook and walked out of the prison hold with Malec and two feet of chains dangling between them. He opened the door to his personal quarters and tugged Emmet in. It was somewhat spacious with a small writing desk, several different swords and clothes in baskets, on the floor and on the walls, a wardrobe, a curtain that separated the bed area from the rest of the room, a queen sized bed and a small table on either side. At least it won't be bad to stay here. It's better than a pig pen. Emmet thought to himself while looking around.  
"If you're done looking at my room like you would a woman, I'm going to lie down until it's time for dinner. That means you have to as well." Malec said, walking towards the bed, pulling Emmet behind him. Emmet sat down on the bed as Malec uncuffed himself and cuffed Emmet to the bed post then made his way to the other side and began taking off his boots.  
"And what am I to do while you sleep?"  
"I don't know, there’s a quill, ink and some lead bits on your table. Draw something. It’s up to you to do what you want. Wake me up when they ring the bell." And with that Malec, now without a jacket, sword, boots and with his long dark hair down, laid down and shut his eyes.  
Do what I want… What I want. Emmet looked at his table and saw what was promised, he took off his shoes, crossed his legs on the bed, propped up a pillow and wondered what to draw. He always thought that he should draw what has been the most interesting thing recently if he didn't know what to draw. That thing had been Malec. He was the one who captured him and locked him up. He was there when he woke up and now he was sleeping next to him like they were childhood friends and nothing had happened. After a moment Emmet grabbed the lead and squishy eraser putty and began sketching the best image he could of his captor. Might as well so the police and such back home know who to arrest. Emmet now focused on Malec's face with the eye of an artist. Emmet let his hand glide over the page as his eyes flicked back and forth from the details of Malec's face to his art. He studied the way the light from a candle shone on the edge of his jawline, the curve of his nose, his long, dark eyelashes, the way his lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly though his mouth. The way his bangs fell on his forehead and his hair splayed out on the pillow. His smooth chin with the a small beard and the line in his skin on his neck. The shading of his ears with their small hoop piercings and his ruffled white shirt that hung open slightly as the strings holding it closed had come loose showing his chest, which was just as tanned as the rest of himself. He must have been foreign, Emmet had never seen an Englishman or even a French man who looked like Malec. Emmet finished his drawing and looked at it. The eyelashes weren't thick enough. Emmet decided to draw his eyes open. Emmet tried to remember the intensity that Malec's wild eyes held and capture the image on the paper. Once he was done he drew the top eyelashes, this time succeeding in the the thickness that they held. He looked at his finished artwork then at the boy sleeping by his side. Almost a perfect match. All that was missing was colour. Emmet closed the book and set it and the lead on the table, continuing to fondle the eraser putty


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
“Dinner's ready!!!” Followed by a rush of footsteps. Emmet turned to Malec.  
How the hell do I wake him up? He gently touched malec’s shoulder, nothing happened. He tried again, laying a hand on his shoulder and shaking him.  
“Malec?” His name sounded so alien in his mouth.  
“Whatsit?” He asked, groggy.  
“Dinner.” Said Emmet, putting on his shoes. Malec put on his boots and tied his hair back in a pony tail. They walked out of the room together and Malec lead Emmet to the mess hall. The mess hall was a large room, well lit by lanterns and full of pirates all eating, drinking and having a good time. Some of the crew looked at Emmet with curiosity and a glint of madness. Malec kept walking, pulling Emmet along to sit on one of the many long benches. He sat down by a large, pig-like man and Emmet sat on his other side. The pig-man, who Malec addressed as Ulio, was large, had a large nose and big ears- no, one big ear. The other was cut clean off. Emmet tried not to look sick as he grabbed some food and tried to ignore the stares and whispers of the test of the crew. Even Ulio was asking Malec about Emmet and why the captain had kept him when suddenly the captain's voice rung through the mess hall and all were silent.  
“As you’ve all noticed, we have a new face among us. His name is Emmet. He isn’t here to join the crew,” The crew sounds of disappointment. The captain silenced them and continued, “But! He says he is the son of the head of the Richter Importing Company. I’ve sent a hawk to England. If his father wants him back, he’ll give us whatever we want. I requested a 20,000 pounds in exchange for Emmet.” The crew cheered and the captain sat down at his own place in the hall at the head of a table with the oldest looking crew members.   
Emmet stared at his food, no longer hungry. All he wanted was to have something familiar to hold on to or someone kind to talk to who didn't scare him. Maybe just to go back to Malec's quarters and sleep, then maybe wake up in his own bed and realize it was just some terrifying dream, but he wouldn't ask Malec to go back with him because then he'd know he was scared. He fished his ring necklace out and held it between his fingers, trying to draw some comfort from it.   
Once Malec had finished eating and drinking he tugged on the chain, "Come on you soggy blanket, let’s go."  
"Go? Go where?"  
"You'll see ya bloody inspector, now up with ya." Malec apparently wasn't taking no for an answer so Emmet tucked his ring away and followed diligently.  
Malec led them away from the long tables, their chains clinking softly and their shoes padding along on the hard, worn wood of the ship. Emmet kept his eyes fixed on Malec’s long black hair, swaying in front of him and glistening in the lamp light. They walked down the creaking stairs to the main deck, lit only by one lantern and the small one Malec had brought with them.  
“Why are we walking around the ship in the middle of the night- are you going to toss me overboard?!” Emmet looked at the dark railing, then at the even darker sea.  
"Christ no," Malec said softly. “Just look up.”   
Emmet raised an eyebrow but looked up anyway and his breath was taken away. He was looking at the most beautiful star-lit sky he had ever seen. There was no moon to dim the stars or clouds to cover them, only a thick clusters of bright stars. He relaxed and all of the tension, stress and fear from the day left him and he took a breath of the cold night air. "It's beautiful. Nothing like I've ever seen back home." Emmet said, still in awe of the stars oven their heads.  
"It's one of the reasons I never wanted to run away from being a pirate. You could stay you know, be a pirate and never leave the open seas and the stars. We'd still get the ransom and then you could-"  
"No!" Emmet interrupted. "I mean, no I have- I have a role to carry out in life. I have to take after my father and run his business. I couldn't be a pirate even if I wanted to."  
"Ah." Malec said, a little discouraged. Emmet yawned and shivered. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm not sure what you're doing tomorrow but you can't be falling asleep on it."   
Emmet nodded, took one last look at the stars and followed Malec to his room. Their room now he supposed. No, it's Malec's room and my temporary prison, just like the rest of the ship.  
They entered the room and Malec locked the door with his keys then unlocked his end of the shackles and then locked it to the bed post, making sure Emmet would be going nowhere while he slept.   
"What if I want to undress to sleep?" Emmet said in protest. Malec sighed, unlocked the shackle on Emmet's wrist and put the keys on his own table. Emmet pulled off his clothes and got in bed, leaving his undershirt and trousers on and letting Malec lock his wrist again.  
"Now don't even think about trying to get the keys while I'm sleeping." Ordered Malec, making his was over to his side if the bed and putting the keys on the far side of the table.  
"Didn't last time, did I?" Said Emmet. Malec ignored him and let down his hair, removed his boots and then took off his shirt, indirectly showing Emmet his sun worn and scarred back. Malec turned and Emmet quickly looked away. He blew out the light by his bed. Emmet did the same and without wanting to, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~  
It had nearly been a month aboard The Black Siren. Emmet’s skin had darkened a bit to a honey brown colour. The crew had accepted him as a member of their crew, especially Malec. He and Emmet had developed quite the unexpected relationship. It was obvious to the crew that the two young men spent more time alone together, but when asked if their was any interest towards the other, Malec would deny it but walk away blushing and Emmet would just stammer and blush until Malec took him away or he found an excuse to leave. Emmet was often allowed to wander the ship without any cuffs on and the ship’s nurse had started helping him bandage his wrists to avoid permanent scars. He had noticed that many of the crew has these scars on their wrists or feet, even a few women on board had missing limbs or eyes or lips had been cut clean off. Captain Sin and Malec had explained to Emmet that their ship was a sort of rescue ship. The Crew of the Black Siren rescued slaves, the innocent, and boarded any who were willing to follow Captain Sin in his mission to rescue those who needed it. Malec once even asked Emmet if he would like to go on a raid with the crew. While Emmet declined he did watch from the side of the ship and quietly in his heart cheered for the crew he had come to admire after so long. The Black siren had no tolerance for those who beat and hurt the innocent. Though none were religious, all would strike with a righteous temper. Emmet came to name them The Tempered Gods of Justice. They seemed to like it and renamed the raiders to Tempered Gods. Emmet had in turn grown to respect and live with the crew as additional guardians and found that he had been mistreated his whole life.   
A sharp knock jolted Emmet out of sleep.   
"Malec, the captain is ordering that you bring the boy to the main cabin. Hurry up." Came a gruff voice from outside. Emmet sat up with his orangish blond hair messed and curling in some places. He looked at Malec who was still in a deep sleep and snoring softly.  
"Malec," Emmet shook Malec's shoulder "Wake up you bloody log!" Malec swatted Emmet's hand away and rolled over.  
"Ulio piss off."   
Emmet lifted Malec's eyelid, "Sorry no it's me, the prisoner not your pig man." Malec stopped moving for a moment.   
"He does look like a pig." Malec said, Emmet cracked a smile but pushed it away quickly. Malec got up and pulled on his boots then walked to his wardrobe and got two fresh shirts, tossing one to Emmet. "Put this on, you'll want to be presentable for the captain." He then proceeded to tie up his hair.  
"Yeah, sort of need to be uncuffed first." Malec rolled his eyes and walked over, unlocking the shackles attached to Emmet's wrist. Emmet sat up and rubbed his bandaged wrist then picked up the shirt Malec had given him, put it on then his coat. Emmet had never shared clothes with anyone before so this was all very alien to him, he felt as if instead of the shirt touching him it was Malec, he felt as if it were only his thin undershirt separating his skin from Malec's touch. Emmet shivered and shook his head. That's a ridiculous thought Emmet, Malec isn't touching you it's only a shirt. Emmet put on his shoes and followed Malec out the door.  
They arrived at the captain's cabin, a large room by the mess hall and under the bridge deck, they were both let in and were greeted by the captain who was sitting in a large chair behind a large desk.  
"Malec, thank you for bringing Emmet, you are excused."  
Malec gave Emmet a soft pat on the back and left the room. “What is it would wanted to speak to me about?”  
“I know we captured you seemingly with no reason, Malec was new to the ah, Tempered Gods.” They both smiled. “I also know that over this past month you seem to be much more alive than when we first had you, you’ve grown to be comfortable with the crew much faster than expected and you’ve been allowed to walk freely.”  
“I have sir. I’ve learned a lot.”  
“I hope not too much, your father has sent a reply.”   
Emmet flinched. Why? Why now? Why couldn’t he just leave me for dead?  
“Emmet, it is your choice, no one will tell you what to do. You can stay with us, or go back, or another option I may have forgotten. I formally invite you to join us on The Black Siren. What do you say?” Captain Sin smiled.  
Emmet didn’t know what to say. Father. Crew. Malec. Can’t go back. Can’t stay. Dizzy. “Can- could I take some time to think about it?”  
“Of course, remember, no one is making you do anything, and no one will judge you for your choice.  
“Thank you.” Emmet turned in left, nearly forgetting to open the door before leaving

~~~

Emmet walked into his room, all his muscles tense and and eyes blurry.  
“So what did you and the captain talk about?” Malec asked.  
“He asked me to join your crew.” Emmet answered, sitting on the bench in the corner of the room. Malec shot up from the bed.  
“He asked you to join our crew? But giving you back is a lot of money for him! Not that I want you to leave, I just-” Malec stammered and his sentence trailed off.  
“I can’t go back to that. I’ll jump overboard before I do.” He paused for a moment. “I think I want to join your crew.”  
“Really? But-”  
“Look, I know that I’m going for a high price, but is it worth it? I can’t go back. I’m sorry about the ransom, but I can’t go back.”  
“Why do you say ‘you can’t’? Why would you jump over board instead? I’m not telling you you have to go back.” He walked to Emmet, whose face was hid behind his hands clenching together. Emmet tensed before Malec touched him and Malec took back his own outstretched arm.   
“He hurts me Malec. My father. He has beat me and has since I was very young when my mother died. I learned to only do what he would tell me. I had to ask to eat, I never slept. When he hurt me it would end sooner if I did nothing.” Emmet took his hands away from his face and looked at Malec. “I can’t go back, Malec.”  
Malec knelt next to him. “We’ll not give you back Emmet. I won’t let it happen. You should have told me this sooner, if you had I wouldn’t have let anyone discuss the trade.”   
“After a life like that, I don’t know who to trust. I could only tell you to save myself from going back. I’m sorry.” Emmet added. I’m sorry Malec, I trust you but it will take me a little while to get used to it.  
“I’ll talk to the captain, he won’t let it happen. He already wants you to stay with us so I’m sure he won’t need much convincing.”  
“I don’t know why you’re so gentle and nice, you’re a pirate for God’s sake. Go talk to the captain I’ll be fine.”  
“You’ve been part of the crew for almost a month now. I’m not going to pretend to be the cold dark raider again. We’re partners now.” Malec stayed put for a second then stood. “I’ll be right back.”   
Malec left and Emmet got up and sat on the bed. “I’ll be here.” Emmet laid down and let the silent tears fall. Not tears for the bad memories, but tears that he had finally gotten away and was never going back. He was safe.  
After a few moments, Malec stormed back into the cabin. “Emmet we have a plan!”  
“That was fast.” Emmet said, wiping his face and sitting up. “What is it?”  
“I know, it’s almost like the captain had it planned out. But it includes keeping you and getting the ransom at the same time. And you only have to see your father for a short moment, but you’ll be with the crew the whole time. He will not get is hands on you.”  
“All right. What is the plan?” Emmet asked again.  
“We’re getting married!”  
“We’re what?”


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~  
One last night until the plan was put into action. Emmet, Malec, Captain Sin and the rest of the crew went over the plan, perfected it and thus ended the discussion. The kitchen crew was preparing dinner while Emmet and Malec sat in the crow's nest, away from the bustle on deck.   
“When are we getting to England?” Asked Emmet, still unfamiliar with the speed of ships.  
“By noon tomorrow if we stay on the course we’re at. If the winds pick up in our favour, we’ll be there by morning.”  
“And if they work against us?” Emmet asked, still wanting to delay the time until arrival.  
“Emmet, I know you’re nervous, you won’t take one step without me right next to you. Everything will be alright.” Malec squeezed Emmet’s shoulder in a reassuring way. “Is there something I can do to ease your discomfort?”  
Emmet sighed “No, I’ll be alright.” He sighed and looked forward instead of at Malec. The setting sun cast its rays into Emmet’s hair and eyes. The sea was calm, blue stretched all around them and the few clouds had a pink colour cast against them.  
“Emmet?” Malec asked.  
“Yes?”  
“Why have you been so calm? This whole event has probably been earth shattering, so why do you remain is such a sedated state of mind?”  
“I really don’t know, I just feel alright with it all. They crew likes me, I’m staying with you, everything here just seems like a better alternative than anything back home.” Emmet sighed again. “I don’t suppose I should call that place home though. I think I finally found a place to call home.” He looked back to Malec who was blushing. “What?”  
“Nothing I just- I’m just glad you’re finally… home.” Emmet smiled at this.  
“Finally home. Yes.” He repeated.  
“Since you are staying with us, do you want to continue staying in my room? We could get two beds and-”  
“Yes, I’ll stay with you.” Emmet interjected.  
“Oh, well then we could replace my bed with two smaller ones.”  
“We don’t have to, your bed is really comfortable and I don’t mind the close quarters if it means we get to keep the comfortable one.”  
“It is comfortable, I stole it from a palace.” malec said proudly, puffing up his chest a little.  
“Liar.” Emmet elbowed Malec’s side. Malec laughed.  
“You’re one to talk, you’re saying you’re alright sleeping with a bloke!”  
Emmet blushed a little. “I am alright with it. Really.”  
Malec stopped laughing but still smiled, “Alright then, time to get you a mate!” He laughed loudly again.   
“A what?” Emmet asked, confused.  
“You don’t know what that is? Have you learned anything of a pirate’s life?”  
“Not really.”  
“Well, you always see Mickey and Ulio together right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Since women aren’t usually pirates, since it’s looked down on by loads of people, men usually miss the physical aspects of a lover. So sometimes, close friends make an agreement and sometimes have secret affairs. We call them ‘mates’ since it can be disguised as friends or comrades.”  
Malec made a point, they were always with each other talking, laughing, drinking. Now that he mentioned it, Emmet has sometimes seen them exchange a fond brush of a hand on the other’s arm or a sneaking glance and a smile, they always seemed to be admiring each other.  
“You mean to say… They have a relationship?”  
“Smart one you are.”  
Emmet remembered what Malec has said earlier, “You me to get one?” Emmet said in a bewildered tone, backing up a step.  
“Well have you ever loved a woman or a man before?”Malec said, almost matter-of-factly.  
Emmet blushed again. “Well, no. I mean I haven’t ever given it much thought. I was told to want women, but I never fancied anyone so I just gave up.” Emmet hadn’t actually ever considered that a man loving a man existed. He looked at Malec. Does he?  
“You’ve got a funny way of thinking kid.” Malec said, “What’s that look for?”  
“Have you ever loved a man or a woman?” Emmet asked.  
“Of course, I’ve loved both. Perhaps no woman has ever met your ideals because” Malec swept Emmet into a dip and pulled his head close to his own “you’ve needed a man to sweep you off your feet.” He finished in a deep voice. Emmet turned bright cherry red at this point and malec waited a second then burst out laughing, helping Emmet get his balance. “I’m kidding. Sort of.”  
“What- what do you mean by that?” Emmet said, slightly out of breath and still red. And what the hell was that for?  
“As we go about in our daily lives, I want you to keep an eye out of potential men you’d consider being with. Women too, but I want you to try to focus primarily on men.” Malec gestured to the ship. “Any one there?”  
Emmet looked around, no one looked quite his type, given that most were full grown men or women. “I don’t think this is going to work, Malec.”  
“Perhaps you just don’t want a relationship with anyone.”  
“Perhaps.” Emmet turned away from the rail and found Malec only inches away from him. “Christ!” Emmet jumped back and felt himself tip towards the edge, he and Malec both snapped forward, Emmet grabbed him by the shoulders and Malec snached his shirt at his sides and yanked Emmet back to the middle of the nest. They both stood for a while, holding the mast and each other.   
“Emmet, if you do that again, I’ll die.” Emmet nodded and clung tightly to malec’s arm. “Perhaps we should move somewhere you can’t fall off.” Malec laughed, Emmet smiled and laughed, still shaken by nerves, and climbed down the ropes.   
Is this the kind of man I want to marry? Emmet asked himself.  
This is the kind of person I’d love to be married to. Malec thought to himself as he looked at Emmet, with a lightly flushed face.  
He is. Emmet answered himself while looking at Malec.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I’m just posting the entire story in one go.  
> I also know nothing about marriage so plz be nice

~Chapter 6~  
“What a wonderful day to get married.” Malec said, looking up at the overcast sky from under his veil. The ship had docked at an English port and upon seeing his homeland again, Emmet grew quite nervous over the whole ordeal.  
“Malec, we’re signing legal documents.” Emmet laughed.  
“And here I thought you wanted to marry me. Last time the crew had a wedding reception, they all cried.”  
“It’s less traditional marriage and more signing over ownership to you.” He handed Malec his sword, which he put under his skirt. “We just can’t have an on-land reception because it gives my father time to hear about it then come to us instead of us to him.”  
“I just don’t understand why I have to wear the dress.”  
“You look the most like a woman out of the two of us, and if we hide your face with the veil, we can trick the priest into marrying us.” Emmet said, finally cracking and laughing in Malec’s face.  
“You sure about that, girly?” Malec pinched Emmet’s cheek.  
“Aww isn’t that cute. Move Malec, we don't have all day” Said Ulio, kicking Malec’s skirt out of the way of the gang plank.  
Malec gasped in mock outrage “How dare you step on my dress!”  
They continued fighting and laughing while Emmet watched. Wow, I’m getting married to a pirate who kidnapped me a month ago.   
“Aw stop standing there looking at me like you adore me.” Malec said when he noticed Emmet staring. “Come on, we have a marriage to have and a ransom to steal.” Emmet did believe he was falling in love all ready.   
“Malec you’ll be a lovely bride.” Said Captain Sin, stifling laughter.  
“Oh not you too!” The whole crew had found Malec’s dress quite beautiful but it made him look like a buffoon. They only stopped laughing when he lifted the skirt and pulled a sword out. Captain Sin, Ulio, and Another crew member walked Malec and Emmet to the church and left Malec and Emmet at the doors. It was up to them now.  
“Sir?”Emmet said, addressing the nearest priest. “We’re in quite a rush, but, are you able to wed my fiance and I today?”  
“Ah, yes young sir. Who is your father young miss?” He said, addressing  
“She has a bit of a cold sir, it hurts her to talk. We have a letter from her father.” He handed the priest the letter Captain Sin had written for them.* The priest took it and read through it.   
“Right then, when and where is the reception?”  
“We’ll just sign the papers, say the vows and take our leave, if that’s alright.” The priest looked taken aback.  
“Now? I mean of-of course, if that is what you want.”  
Malec spoke with a high pitched voice, “Yes, sir.” Emmet turned beet red trying to contain his laughing. Malec pinched his back.   
“Then this way please.” He led both of them to the altar then left them to bring a marriage certificate.  
Once the priest left they faced each other and laughed loudly.  
“I can't believed that worked.” Malec said quietly as he could.  
“Let’s not give ourselves away, once we leave we can laugh more.”  
The priest entered the room with the documents and two pens. “I will, however, need you both to recite the vows.”  
“Of course sir.”  
He stood on the altar in front of them. “What is your name sir?”  
“Emmet Richter.”  
“And your name Miss?”  
“Malec Nombre.” Malec had pronounced his name as Malice instead of Malek.  
“Emmet, please repeat after me. I, Emmet Richter, do take you, Malec Nombre.  
“I, Emmet Richter, take you, Malec Nombre.”  
“As my lawfully wedded wife, in the eyes of the law, the public, the church, and God.”  
As my lawfully wedded wife, in the eyes of the law, the public, the church and God.”  
The priest had Emmet sign his document and repeated the speech with Malec.  
“In the eyes of the law and God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.” They both had forgotten the kiss.   
We have to play it off. Emmet lifted Malec’s veil, cupped both of malec’s cheeks and his thumb between their lips right before they touched then pretended to kiss him firmly. Afterwards Malec looked appalled but smiled. Emmet turned to the priest, “Thank you may God be with you.” He took Malec’s hand and left the church. By the time they got out they were laughing so hard Emmet fell over.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~  
The entire crew was armed and gathered at the docs, it was very late and all the citizens had cleared the area. In front was Captain Sin Nombre, standing next to Emmet, and next to him was Malec, sword drawn and a loaded pistol in its holster. Mr, Rischter Agreed to meet the crew at the docks at night and agreed to the transaction of 20,000 pounds for Emmet back in his custody. The captain saw lamp light nearing them and ordered the rest of the crew to ready their weapons.   
He took Emmet by the arm and took a knife from his belt. “I will not harm you, nor will I let you go back with him.” Emmet nodded and let the captain hold the knife to his neck. “Act terrified and weak.” He whispered as the men drew near. There was no need, once Emmet saw his father he began to tremble and felt himself be engulfed with fear.   
“Let my boy go and you will have your money.” Mr. Rischter ordered.  
Captain Sin laughed, a deep icy laugh. “You will have him once my crew loads it up on the ship. I can stand here all night and argue, but can your son?” He pressed his knife against Emmet’s neck harder.  
“Father please! Do as he says please!”  
“MIND YOUR PLACE BOY.” Roared Mr. Rischter. “Fine. Have it your way, but do not harm my son.” There was no chance of that The knife he was using had been pre-dulled so Emmet wouldn’t get hurt incase he slipped. “Fine, have it your way. We’ll load half on and then you’ll get the rest after you give him to me.”  
“Our way or not at all.” Captain Sin was not about to let that money leave his sight, but he’d take Emmet over the money.  
“Fine. Load it all!” He ordered his men. They pulled the money to the ship, the Siren’s crew took it up to the ship where 30 gunmen waited in the dark with rifles in case there was trouble. “There, you have your money, now let him go.” A greedy glint shone in his eye, to Emmet it was like a searchlight. Trained on him. This was Malec’s time to speak up.  
“I do think there is something wrong with this transaction. Don’t you think, Captain?”  
Captain Sin smiled “Why yes, I do believe we’re missing something, now that you mention it.” He took the knife from Emmet’s neck and put his arm around Emmet’s shoulder. “Would you do the honors?” He smiled at Malec and then at Emmet who both smiled back.  
“What are you talking about? What else do you want?” Mr. Rischter said angrily.  
“We own Emmet.” Said Malec, matter-of-factly. “Legally. Really I own him, but that means he isn’t yours to own anymore.”  
“What?!”  
Malec brought the marriage certificates out of his belt with a flourish. “Do you know what these are? They’re signed, legal marriage documents.”  
Mr. Richter looked somewhere between angry and confused. “He needs my permission to get married! He wants to go home, don’t you Emmet?” He held out his hand.  
“Home? You think I want to be with you? You want me to go back to your estate and imprison me. You don’t love me, you don’t deserve my love or even to be around me. I’m not going back. Even if I did give myself up to you, I would just leave.” Most of the crew has left and boarded the ship, they were even ready to leave port. “I will never go with you. Thank you for the gracious sum of money for my crew. You will not be seeing me again.”  
“Emmet, come here right now, we’re go-”  
“I think that’s quite enough of that.” The captain interrupted. “Malec, take Emmet to the ship.”   
Emmet stopped Malec and looked the horrible man right in the eyes. The man who he thought had taught him love. The man he loved his whole life. Emmet reached to his own neck and ripped off his ring necklace.  
“You will never find me again.” He threw it down at Mr. Rischter’s feet, spat, and turned with Malec, boarding the ship.   
Captain Sin chuckled. “There’s nothing you can do. Even if you could, my crew would kill you. He’s ours now.”   
He left him standing there and boarded his ship, which moved as soon as he stepped on board. Malec and Emmet both peered over the rails, watching as Emmet’s father disappeared into the night. Once the crew saw only ocean around them, they cheered loudly and began a feast. Emmet and Malec snuck off to the crow's nest and watched the stars.  
“You’re finally off the hook. How does it feel?” Malec asked his newly-wed husband.  
“Like I’m gonna be sick. I’m trembling all over, this freedom is… Something else. I feel weightless and airy. I’m full of energy but I’m so ready for sleep.” Emmet rolled his head back.  
“That’s how I felt when I joined the crew. You’ll get used to it, then sick of it, then love it again.” They both smiled and sat in silence for a while. “Say Emmet?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you think sirens do exist?”  
“Perhaps. No one has found one so I can’t say that they don’t.”  
“Would you like to find one together?”  
Emmet smiled. “I would love too.” The moon came out behind a cloud, shining over them. They held each other.  
“Together then.”  
“Together.”  
After they shared those words, they shared a kiss. Those words would begin their great adventures and they would become The Pirate Kings.

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada that’s all leave a comment or kudos I LOVE reading what you have to say <3


End file.
